


Drinking Game

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: First Meetings, Frank Conversation, Gen, Rare Canon Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco meets Lieutenant John Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, OverheardInNewYork.Com, source of endless inspiration. No quotes from there were used, but one did serve as a good jumping off point for this.

Faith would surely slap him if she knew what he was doing, but she had yet to put two and two together. Bosco questioned the wisdom of those behind her promotion as he tossed back another shot. D.K. had just leaned over Faith to reach the bowl of pretzels sitting on the bar, and also to look down the neckline of Faith's shirt. He was the fourth guy to do that in the past hour. Bosco was going to be tanked by the time he left.

"You're being awful quiet," Faith observed.

Before Bosco could respond, a man sat down next to Faith. Lieutenant someone. Bosco had seen him around, but never really paid any attention to him. That was the only way Bosco could get along with the higher ups.

The lieutenant reached across the bar and snatched a handful of pretzels. His eyes didn't leave Faith's cleavage even after he sat back. "How's it going?" he asked Faith, breaking the pretzels into smaller pieces. He didn't eat them.

Faith's hand went to the neckline of her shirt and Bosco waited before ordering another drink. It seemed she had gotten wise to the other men's tactics, and Bosco didn't want her to figure out his drinking game until he was drunk enough not to mind getting his ass kicked by a woman.

But instead of pulling the shirt up, Faith tugged it down lower. Bosco's eyes nearly popped out of his head--much like Faith would be popping out of her shirt if she weren't careful. Bosco chuckled not at the possibility, but at the way his mind was playing with words.

"Just sitting here with Mr. Charm and Personality," Faith said, gesturing to Bosco. "He said about two words tonight, and now he's laughing to himself. I'm thinking of having him committed." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Lieutenant whoever the hell he was rested his hand on Faith's leg. "I bet I can make you a better offer," he said. He whispered something to Faith and her eyes widened. Bosco was about to tell the jagoff to beat it when Faith all but jumped down from the bar stool and followed the lieutenant into the crowd.

That, Bosco decided, was worth more than just a shot. He downed the rest of Faith's drink before calling over the bartender. Faith wouldn't mind; besides, he was protecting her from those sick bastards who might take advantage of a pretty girl and an unattended beverage.

By the time Lieutenant Jagoff returned, Bosco had finished another drink. He'd also counted and eaten the broken pretzels the lieutenant had left. There had been thirty-two pieces and the last thing Bosco wanted was another pretzel, but he reached into the bowl when the lieutenant sat down in Faith's seat.

The man asked the bartender for a beer and then turned to face Bosco. Extending a hand, he introduced himself. "John Miller."

"Bosco. That was my partner you just screwed." Bosco shook Miller's hand, hoping to God he had at least washed it.

Miller took a swig of his beer. "I thought she was partnering with Grimaldi."

"She's _working_ with Jelly. She's partners with me." Bosco frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Where is Yokas, anyway?" If Miller turned out to be one of those aforementioned sick bastards, Bosco was going to beat the holy hell out of him.

Miller smirked. "Cleaning up."

"Does she even know you?" Maybe Bosco would kick Miller's ass anyway.

Miller went from smirking to laughing. "I'm sure she'd be flattered that you think of her as a slut." He twirled his beer bottle around between his hands. "Yeah, she knows me. We partnered up a couple times."

Bosco shook his head. "Not a slut. She doesn't believe in that whole concept unless it applies to guys, too." Bosco wanted to prove that despite never having slept with Faith, he still knew her better than Miller ever would. "Believe me, I got lectured on it enough."

Miller was ignoring Bosco and peeling the label off his beer, which Bosco noticed was a Miller Lite.

"So," Bosco said, not caring that Miller wanted out of the conversation, "you screwed my partner in the bathroom. Was she good?"

Miller coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Was she any good?" Bosco asked again, carefully pronouncing each word.

Miller grinned at him. "Yeah, she was real good."

"Good."

A few seconds passed before Miller said, "She gives good head."

"She doesn't like doing that." Bosco watched Miller's face fall. "She would tell me about her and her old man and--hey, Yokas."

Faith smiled and sat on the other side of Bosco. "What, I leave and you start getting all chatty, Bos? What's so interesting that it's got you talking?"

"Nothing," Bosco answered, trying not to sound defensive.

"Guy talk, huh?" Faith nodded in understanding. "I can leave if you want."

Miller stood up. "Actually, I gotta get going." He set some money on the bar. "See you tomorrow, Faith."

"Absolutely," Faith said, but Miller had already disappeared into the crowd.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them. "So, you and Miller, huh? Was he good?"

Faith made a face. Biting into a pretzel, she said, "Not really."

Bosco looked down at the bar and grinned.


End file.
